A Pokemorphs Story
by AshxDawnislovely
Summary: My second story, rated M because there will be sex and gore in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon:A Pokemorphs Story**

**Chapter 1:Kent**

He awoke to another cold night, the cold forest floor sent a shiver down his spine. He sighed... It was just another cold night, but he was sure he had heard something, He shrugged, shivering as the freezing cold winds nipped at his body. He stuck out his hand and aimed it at a small pile of twigs and branches he had collected in the morning, with a small flick of his wrist, a few small flames flew out of his hand and lit the pile on fire. He moved closer to the fire, hoping for more warmth than his own body heat could provide him. He stood up to stretch, revealing the long tail of a Charizard, and wings, dark red wings that wrapped around the teenager's body, trying to prevent as much cold as possible.

"Man... Even being half Charizard, I need another alternate source of fire this late in fall..." He said before quickly sitting down to enjoy the fire, his eyes caught the image of a small pokemon, shivering in the cold.

"Aw... Would you like to come sit by me with the fire, pokemon?" He said his eyes showing care for the pokemon.

He saw the pokemon look his way, as it struggled to get up on its freezing legs, after it managed it cautiously walked to the teen, and sat by the fire. His eyes widened as he noticed the very badly injured Eevee, He quickly hypothesized that the Eevee used to be a trainer's and the trainer had released it.

"Hey there... whats your name buddy?" He asked the Eevee.

"My name... It is Flare... for my burning spirit... What is yours, Charizard?" The Eevee replied looking up at the Charizard pokemorph.

"My name is Kent... And I am no Charizard... I am half human as well..."

The Eevee's eyes widened at the mention of human as it backed away.

"Are you... Like them... The ones who tortured me?" Flare asked.

"No... I have care and compassion for all pokemon... unlike ungrateful bastards who release there pokemon and torture them..." Kent said as he looked at Flare's scars. Flare felt a connection between them and asked

"H-have you ever been tortured?"

Kent looked up wincing as painful memories surfaced and he sighed taking off his shirt, Flare gasped as she saw many small and large scars covering the majority of his chest and stomach.

"Yes... The towns people do not except my kind around here..." He replied bitterly. Flare walked up to him and to Kent's surprise cuddled him,

"Kent... You and me, we are going to be partners! I'll help you beat those mean people!" Flare said, determination burning in her eyes.

Kent looked confused, but after a moment, laughed and hugged Flare.

"Your going to be a great partner..."

2 years later...

A tall teenager and a Flareon crouched behind a bush, watching a mob pass by, some shivering as it was late Fall, and Winter was nearing. As the last member of the mob was about to pass by the bush, the teenager and the Flareon, popped out from behind the bushes and with a loud boo, chased the man away.

"Hehehe... That was awesome Flare! Did you see the look on his face?" The teen named Kent stated.

"Yeah! It was priceless! Funniest thing I've ever seen!" Flare laughed.

Kent had changed quite a bit from the last two years, His hair had grown longer and now sometimes got in his eyes, his tail had grown longer, and the flame on his tail was large, and emitted immense heat, and light, his wings had grown out as well, but he had figured out by wrapping his wings around himself, it looked like he had a cloak on. Flare had changed as well, she was no longer a small weak Eevee, she had evolved into a Flareon when she had been exposed to a fire stone.

"No! Don't hurt me! Im just like you! I only look different!" A girl cried.

Kent and Flare turned their heads to the place they heard the girl yell, suddenly serious they sprinted off in that direction. They soon came upon a sight that angered them greatly, A large villager was severely injuring a small girl, who couldn't be over 9 years old, the villager was beating her to death with a small hammer, the girl was in bad shape, she was bloody and her leg was bent at an odd angle.

"HEY!" Kent yelled courageously, stepping forward a bit.

The villager looked at the 'Demon' as they called him and laughed.

"Get out of here demon you do not scare me! Wait... She is demon... but you are demon to... I'll kill you both then!" He bellowed.

Without warning the villager charged at Kent, hoping to get an attack in.

"Now Flare! Flamethrower!" Kent yelled preparing to launch the move known as flamethrower out of his mouth as well. Flare did as told and launched a flamethrower exactly when Kent launched his flamethrower, letting them collide and grow in size, doubling its power. The man stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to scream, unfortunately, he didn't last long enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: A Pokemorphs Story**

**Chapter 2: Kori Shimo, cold as the winter winds!**

She woke up in a house, a small, battered house but strangely comfortable none the less. She tried getting up, almost screaming in pain as she felt pain resound through her leg. Her leg, she saw was covered in a make-shift cast. Seeing a window, she looked outside, seeing clouds. Knowing it was this late into fall, chances were it was going to snow. She felt another presence, a one that told her a fire type had entered the room, and she turned around to look at it angrily. But instead of a pokemon, a half-human, half-charizard stood in front of her, holding a frying pan over his burning tail.

"Look who's awake, the ice morph" He said, obviously resenting the fact he had saved an ice type.

"Don't make me freeze you solid stranger, there are some moves a fire type cant even melt" She threatened. A smile perked at the boys lips, as if she was a jester, meant to entertain him, only keeping her around for laughs. This annoyed her, he wasn't aloud to treat a nine year old child this way. Something about that smile didn't seem right, as if he was planning something. He shook his head, a gesture the girl immediately knew was to get bad thoughts out of his head. Obviously this man had never been around a woman before, and couldn't help thinking like that when a women didn't yell "Demon! Demon! Get him away from here!" or something like that. Still, she felt the need to do something, and she floated off the bed. Kent watched intently, his smile stopping.

'Here it comes, she's gonna slap me, But what can she do? She is only about 9 years old... Wait, why is her hand encased in-' his thoughts interrupted as a frozen solid hand slapped him a ways across the room. "Ouch! What the hell was that!" He howled, holding his cheek, dancing around as if he was on fire. Well, technically he was on fire, but that's beside the point, It freaking hurt.

"Its called 'Don't mess with a Froslass morph and you won't get hurt' I made it up just a second ago" She laughed, enjoying herself. A smile formed across Kent's face "This is actually quite fun, a person who can move with a broken leg, a Charizard morph, much older then her, trying to cook her bacon and eggs" He grinned, enjoying the girls slight twitch. She looked at the frying pan he still held over his tail, there was indeed bacon and eggs in the pan. "You cooked that for me, yet you hate me because Im a Froslass morph" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. The boy looked honestly offended.

"Hate you? Why would I hate a pokemorph just because she or he was an ice type? I just hate the fact that I had to rescue my types enemy" He answered. The girl sighed and floated back onto the bed, this was normal behaviour for fire types and ice types; For some reason the ice and fire types hated each other, always seeming to get in a fight when around each other. As if on cue, a Flareon walked into the room, seeing the ice type awake and immediately growling at it. "Now then Flare! I will have none of that! Im trying to be nice to the pokemorph, so if you could also be nice, that would be preferred" Kent said. Looking at the bacon and eggs, Kent realized they were done and he went to retrieve a plate. Seconds later, he returned with a plastic plate and to his great disappointment, saw Flare and the girl fighting already. Then, with a sudden realization he realized he didn't know the girls name, and he made a mental note to ask her after he settled the fight. "Ice! Its all about where its cold for you ice types! You just don't appreciate the nice, and warm feeling of a fire" Flare yelled!

"I was born in Antarctica, All I know is the cold! The cold feeling of my parents hands after a long day of work" The girl yelled back! That's when Kent walked into the middle of them, and shot a look at Flare that showed he would have no fighting in this house. He shot the girl a look that immediately quieted her somehow. "Now that you have both quieted down, take your food girl" He said, handing the food to the girl, and he put a bowl of poke-chow at Flares forelegs. The girl looked at the food, and dug in, answering a few questions Kent asked her like; "What is your name"? That was easy, Kori, Kori Shimo. The Japanese words for 'Ice Frost'. "Why are you here, if you were born in Antarctica"? A touchy subject, and she refused to answer. "Where are your parents right now"? Another touchy subject, all she revealed was that they had died on an expedition. She finished eating and smiled, her mood completely changed because of the food. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about her broken leg, and hit it against the table. Immediately tears welled up in her eyes, and screamed in pain, louder then she thought possible for her.

Almost everyone heard the scream, a feminine scream of pain. Most villagers immediately looked the way of the scream, assuming that the 'demon' had claimed another victim. The reason they said another victim was because of the fact that he attacked a villager. Although the villager actually managed to survive, he was forever afraid of fire now, and wouldn't go near his house because of the virtual burning fireplace in it. Many villagers assembled, holding anything from small daggers, to a Shotgun. There was even a little boy, holding a frozen pancake, have thawed as if the boy had hastily grabbed it out of the pan it was cooking in to join the mob. Wordlessly, the mob charged into the forest, heading in the direction the scream had come from. Unknown to the mob though, a boy covered in robes slowly followed them, holes cut out of the top of the hood, showing pointed animal ears. Long, black ears with a yellow ring circling the ears near the top of them. A grin appeared across the robed figures face, this mob, would lead him directly towards the boys house. 'Perfect... I'll follow them to my target' he thought. Soon, that boy named Kent, the Charizard morph... Would be getting a very evil surprise...

**Authors Note:**This probably isn't my best work, I haven't been writing in a while. I kind of slacked off on the job. Oh well, I will get the next chapter to you as soon as I can, No slacking off! Later.


End file.
